dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G.O
Perfil *'Nombre: '지오 / G.Othumb|300px *'Nombre real: '정병희 / Jung Byung Hee *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Bailarin,Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: 06-Noviembre-1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chang Won, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 177 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia de talentos:' J.Tune Camp Dramas *Ghost (OCN, 2012) *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) ''cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (2012) cameo *Strongest K-pop Survival (2012) cameo Videos Musicales *Ailee-I Will Show You (2012) *Nassun - O-IWI-O MV *G20 - Let's Go MV *J.ae - I can't Tell you This is The End MV (sub Español) Programas de TV *Idol Manager (2012) *Hello Baby! (5th Season) (2012) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012) *Oh! My School (100 points out of 100) (KBS, 2011) *Sesame Player (2011) *Immortal Song 2 (2011) *Making the Artist (2010) *MBLAQ The Art of Seduction (Mnet, 2009) *Idol Army (5th Season) (MBC, 2009) Discografia 'Single' Temas para dramas * Believe- Tema para Mr. Idol Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' MBLAQ *'Debut: '''2007 *'Fans oficial: G.Orgeous *'Aficiones: '''Cocinar / Cantar / Bailar *'Familia:'Padres y dos hermanas mayores. *'Educación: 'Gukje Digital University *'Atributo: Voz suave / Vello facial *'Pasatiempo:' Cocinar *'Cantante favorito: '''Eric Benet *'Sub-Unidad: '''Es parte de la primera sub unidad del grupo aunque esta es aun temporal ya que no se define quienes seran los oficiales. *Fue trainer de SM Entertainment en el cual se decia que podia debutar en un grupo pero no pudo debutar en SM Entertainment ya que se fue a J.Tune Camp y debuto con MBLAQ. *G.O es un ex miembro del grupo coreano “TYKEYS”, constaba de 3 miembros en la banda (2 hombres y 1 mujer), que debutaron en el 2007. *Al pricipio queria debutar como solista y llegar a ser una estrella famosa como Rain o Justin Timberlake. *Se caracteriza por sus inconfundibles ojos sonrientes y sonrisa resplandeciente (Ver foto) *Le dijo a Jooyeon (AfterSchool) que queria participar con ella en We Got Married y ella le contesto que seria divertido. *Ha ganado el trofeo de Immortal Song 2 en dos ocasiones. *Es amigo de las chicas de Miss A incluso se siguen mutuamente, el pasado 25 de Abril posteó en su Twitter una foto en la que posa junto a Min & Suzy *Después de instalarse en Los Ángeles escribio " hello L.A^^ thank you for your warm welcoming! I'm very excited to see you~" Traducción: "Hola L.A, gracias por su caluroso recibimiento, estoy muy emocionado de verlos". Durante ese tiempo uno de sus Tweet fueron "Buenas Tardes" a lo que muchas fans latinas respondieron emocionadas de que las saludara en Español. * Es zurdo. * Su nombre G.O fue dado por Rain que proviene de las letras del alfabeto "go", que significa: "Ir hacia adelante". * En Septiembre del 2012 vuelve a Immortal Song. * Cuando era pequeño orino en el cuarto de su hermana y puso cangrejos en su cama por hacerle una broma. * Es un obsecionado con la limpieza y suele bañarse muy seguido. * Suele molestar y hacer muchas bromas en momentos serios, haciendo que todos rian. * En Music Bank Chile interpretó la canción Livin' la vida loca de Ricky Martin * Tiene 2 reptiles como mascota, por ser alergico al pelo de otros animales. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galeria 28sy1r8.jpg mblaq_go.jpg mblaq_g_o__15112009092446.jpg G.O mblaq.jpg 56798_487539257312_726897312_5548729_4899983_o.jpg -G-O-go-mblaq-19606986-474-711.jpg go-mblaq-12863271-800-579.jpg 198238_198736820146398_100000302431089_601174_2533002_n.jpg 165317_1433210605368_1686027413_805426_6163851_n.jpg 165317_1433210685370_1686027413_805428_1039383_n.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-10.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-11.jpg 171215_157262054326005_100001266330644_323696_7037535_o.jpg 182283_1470202810150_1686027413_857855_1182110_n.jpg mblaq-kpop-boys-new-5.jpg 0004q.jpg MBLAQ-KPOP-BOYS-5.jpg 393875_337301146289987_111559765530794_1143306_1908445099_n.jpg G.O jean jacket hudson hampton.jpg GO+MONA+LISA+PNG.png mblaq-forever-white-5.jpg 80060298_057.jpg 380649_10150895430297589_302237187588_12915838_350966057_n.jpg 531251_10150896043897589_302237187588_12918049_36652225_n.jpg 535553_1015089543061bxcbc2589_302237187588_12915842_461587288_n.jpg 542536_350243071692586_222855611098000_1088379_1690575419_n.jpg 20120326_go_mblaq.jpg bnt_go_2.jpg Videografia thumb|right|284px|Mr. Idol Movie - Believe {C}thumb|left|284px|MBLAQ G.O - Even In My Dreams MV Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J.Tune Camp